omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra (Egyptian Mythology)
Character Synopsis Ra (Re) was the primary name of the sun god of Ancient Egypt. He was often considered to be the King of the Gods and thus the patron of the pharaoh and one of the central gods of the Egyptian pantheon. He was also described as the creator of everything. Ra was so powerful and popular and his worship was so enduring that some modern commentators have argued that the Egyptian religion was in fact a form of veiled monotheism with Ra as the one god. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '''| '''2-B Verse: Mythology (Egyptian) Name: Ra, Ra-Horakhty, Atum-Ra | Amun-Ra Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Destroys and recreates himself every 9 months) Classification: God of The Sun | The God of Gods & Creation Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping & Creation (Created The Heavens, Various Worlds, The Underworld, The Sky and The Earth), Life Manipulation (Breathed lift into all of creation, gave Humans sentience from it's sweat and tears), Sound Manipulation (It's said it created entities by speaking their secret names), Immortality (Type 4), Plant Manipulation (Shaped and planted all vegetation and plant life on Earth), Weather Manipulation (Created The Seasons that The Earth follows), Information Manipulation (Created Sia, the very embodiment of ones Mind and Knowledge), Light Manipulation (The very light that cames from The Sun derives from Ra), Fire Manipulation (The Sun's hot flames are an extension of Ra), Healing (Should have the same properties as Sekhmet, who is a goddess of Healing), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of anything he desires), Death Manipulation (Merged with Osiris, who is The God of The Dead. Rules under The Underworld), Avatar Creation (Ra manifests itself in the form of Avatars called Pharoahs), Soul Manipulation (Carries The Souls of The Dead through The Underworld), Transmutation (Turned Sekhmet into a Cow) | All the powers of Amun Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Ra is reponsible for the creation of The Underworld, The Heavens, The Horizon and various other Spirital Realms. Ra is natural enemies with Apophis, who is capable of purging all worlds into darkness and lustfulness. Far superior to Nut, The Embodiment of Infinity and Heh The Embodiment of Eternity) | '''Multiverse Level '(Became one with Amun and earned the title Amun-Ra. Amun unfathombly dwarfs all gods and entities within Egyptian Mythology, to the extend where comparing their powers is like a peasant to an All-Powerful God) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(The Sun is merely a part of Ra, which is stated to be his eye or an extension of himself). 'Nigh-Omnipresent '''via aspects (Ra can appear nearly anywhere and everywhere his aspects/avatars are present, at any given time) '| Omnipresent '(Embodies Creation itself. Has a similiar state of existence to Nut, but instead of a grander scale) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar+ '''(The Sun in some versions is merely Ra's eye, while in others it's protrayed as an extension of his being) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Consistently trades blows with his natural enemy Apophis, who can purge all worlds into Darkness and Lustfulness. Created various Spiritual Realms and Dimensions) | 'Multiversal '(Dwards an entire pantheon of Multi-Universal Gods to the extend where comparing them to Amun-Ra is like comparing a Peasant to an All-Powerful God) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive consistent encounters with Apophis, unfathombly superior to Nut and Heh, who embody Eternity and Infinity respectively) | 'Multiverse Level ' '''Stamina: Limitless '(Constantly shines Sun Rays down to Earth without rest. Destroys and Recreates himself every 9 months) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Extends to various Realms and Worlds such as The Underworld, The Heavens and other Worlds) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Recreates itself every 9 Months Versions: Ra | Amun-Ra ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: The Sun (Of which is his Eye or himself) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sunlight:' a portion of the electromagnetic radiation given off by the Sun, in particular infrared, visible, and ultraviolet light. On Earth, sunlight is filtered through Earth's atmosphere, and is obvious as daylight when the Sun is above the horizon. When the direct solar radiationis not blocked by clouds, it is experienced as sunshine, a combination of bright light and radiant heat. Extra Info: ''Respect Threads'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Kings Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2